The present invention relates to a collapsible can provided with handle means for facilitating the pouring of the liquid held therein.
There are already known and commercially available collapsible cans which are provided with deformable walls so as to reduce their size as they are not used.
These known cans generally comprise bellows and the like portions which afford the possibility of partially reducing the can size. However because of a rather great residual volume, these known cans can not be completely folded.
Other known collapsible cans substantially consist of bag elements, made of plastics film materials which present the advantage of reducing the residual volume to a very small amount in the not use condition: however, these collapsible cans can not be easily handled for use purposes.
In fact the liquid held in these cans can be hardly poured since these cans do not have a well defined shape.